marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1930s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1930s. 1930 January 10th *Abraham Erskine, working in a German University, begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum.Captain America: The First Avenger September 15th *In New York City, a young Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes, who ends up becoming his best friend.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 23rd *Raymond Charles Robinson, later known as , is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1931 January 22nd * is born.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 1932 ]] May 25th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? 1933 *Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract. * is founded.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine April 7th * is released in the United States of America. 1934 February 12th * is born. 15th *At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 May 5th *In Geneva, Switzerland, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference. June 30th *At the Schutzstaffel's Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt kills Ernst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. July 1st *Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola. 8th ]] *Arriving at the Olympic Movie House, Agnes Cully gets a free entry thanks to the man in charge of the tickets only because he thinks she is pretty. As she enters the cinema, Ned Silver approaches her, telling her that she is perfect to be a movie star. She says thanks to him as he is a Hollywood Talent Agent proposing her a job for actress. Silver recommends her to change her name and offers her "Whitney Frost". Cully agrees.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors 1935 July 28th *A file is made on the Hand's company "Yoshioka" moving to another name.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook September 14th *Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau . 15th *Arnim Zola continues his work on exo-skeleton battle suits and high-tech weaponry. *Adolf Hitler introduces anti-Semitic at the rally in Nuremberg. 1936 April 22nd * is born. July 17th *The begins with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish Generals.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 October 15th *Sarah Rogers dies of .S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 18th *Sarah Rogers's funeral takes place, and she is buried next to her husband, Joseph. *Steve Rogers, who now lost both his parents heads home and is found by Bucky Barnes, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to get by on his own, and that he will be with him "'til the end of the line". December 15th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 1937 April 26th *HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain during the . At the time it was believed the was responsible for the destruction which was actually caused by HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 December 12th *Abraham Erskine's kidnapped wife, daughter, and son die of typhus in the Dachau . 21st *'' '' premieres. 26th *"Dottie Underwood" and other girls are trained in the Red Room program in the Soviet Union to become master assassins.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling *As a part of their training, the girls watch American movies and fight each other. Underwood fights a girl she befriended and beats her. Unfortunately, Underwood is forced to kill the girl. 1939 March 23rd *SS Gruppenführer Schneider participates in the German takeover of the Lithuanian town of Memel, for which he is awarded the . September 1st *World War II begins. 30th *Howard Stark founds Stark Industries. October 5th *The Wehrmacht holds a victory parade in the Polish capital of Warsaw, following their capture of the city.The Avengers References Category:Timeline